Saturday Night Fight - April 27th 2013
The VGWF Saturday Night Fight was fought in Windia, on April 27th, 2013. Contest: Hugo vs. Yangus In Yangus' first match since his debut in the Insert Coin Massively Multiplayer Match, he fought one of the largest men in the VGWF trips. Some noticable events including the the table being used within the first seven minutes, and a hard-fought reversal from Hugo. Yangus gets first blood with a solid knuckle punch. However, Hugo eventually wins by using a Full Nelson and making Yangus tap out via submission. Scene: Jimmy Lee and ??? The scene starts with Jimmy stating he just wants someone kept away from him. Based on subtle hints about how 'he cost him one match', it is most likely Billy Lee that Jimmy is referring too. The mysterious other man isn't revealed, but agrees to help Jimmy out. Contest: Johnny Sasaki vs. Pit The match starts out with Pit decking Johnny a few times, then disappearing into the ring area, messing up the table. Sasaki turns the tables to flip Pit through the announcers table. This is Pit's third match since he was injured at the Press Start set up for the VGWF. Pit premieres a new move, a submission hold called 'Stairway to Heaven'. He wins with the move. Scene: Cody vs. Slick Starting in the garage, it opens with a fight between Cody Travers and Slick. Cody slams Slicks' head into the front passenger window of Stu's car, and it cuts to commerical. Scene: Slick with the Plagues The challenge opens with Slick commenting on the fact that even with the challenge - that the Plagues still hold the two-player championship - because that the challenger 'just couldn't beat me. (Slick).' He claims the title defense was just a fluke - one caused by a certain 'fanny bandit'. He claims that the next time he challenges for the Survival Match, Slick's going to be going for the belt again. He is interrupted by... Franziska Von Karma? Franziska claims it's just a bunch of talk - and that everyone's getting tired of Slick's tirade. Slick responds disrespectfully, and challenges her about it. She responds that she's not - but 'THEY' are. Master Higgins appears on the scene, with Bonk. Scene: Interview: Frank West with Cody Frank starts out asking the important question - why didn't the Travers brothers go after Axel Stone in their two player championship match. Cody responds that even if they had chased him, he would have run anyways. So instead, rather than wasting his time, Cody smeared Axel's ass across the matt. The interview is interrupted by Mike Bison appearing to slam Cody down to the ground. Contest: Survival Match: Kyle Travers vs. Nathan "Rad" Spencer The fight is interrupted a few minutes into the match by Mike Bison entering the ring. Mike Bison punches Kyle a few times, before he departs the ring without the Ref doing anything. Nathan pulls out a replica belt from under the ring, opening up Kyle's head so he starts bleeding. Nathan also uses the kendo stick on Kyle, opening up his poor head more. Kyle, however, responds by tossing Nathan over the wall into the crowd. Nathan uses the Bionic Lancer to toss Kyle through the barricade. Heavy hits later, using the goal posts, the steel stairs, and a crutch or two, Nathan is eventually opened up, before Spencer wins by pinfall. Contest: Connor Kenway vs. Jimmy Lee The fight is mostly pretty standard, some submission holds, with Jimmy at first unable to get it going, and some very good reversals on both ends. The scene cuts to the entrance, where Billy Lee enters, however, before he can get anywhere, the Dovahkiin appears behind him, and attacks Billy, to make sure he didn't interfere. Seeing Billy sends Jimmy into a furor, finally gaining his 'get it go', and he wins by submission. Scene: Interview: Frank West and Earthworm Jim Frank asks Jim if he's confident in his ability to hold onto the VGWF Arcade Championship. Jim cracks the the competition is very stiff, maybe even too stiff, and claims that you can't be too stiff - for example, he's just a big floppy earthworm. Frank is somewhat stunned by this. Contest: Travis Touchdown vs. Sir Arthur In Sir Arthur's first match since his double debut in the Insert Coin Massively Multiplayer Match, he fought against Travis Touchdown, who has height and weight on Arthur. Noticable events including Travis dropping Arthur through the third announcer table of the night, and opening him up so he starts bleeding. Arthur also sends Travis over the stairs three different times. Travis wins by pinfall. Contest: Viewtiful Joe vs. Sketch Turner Making his debut in a one on one contest, Sketch puts up a good entrance, and looks pleased to be in the ring. He has precision and acrobatics, and height and weight over the smaller Joe. Joe tries to use the (fourth) announcers table again, destroying a fair bit of this, but he gets pulled back into the ring again. Sketch tries to use a couple of submission holds on Joe, to no true avail. In retaliation, Joe sends Sketch over the stails and into the railing. Sketch then returns the favor and sends Joe over the stairs. Joe throws Sketchs' head into the ring pole a couple of times, gaining first blood via opening Sketchs' head.They both hold up extremely well, titans in their own powers. Sketch manages to kick out of the Red Hot Kick and the Mach/Slow Down, but, in the end, is unable to truly come over Viewtiful Joe, who wins by pinfall. Scene: Epix Bischoff A Lemming wanders in, telling Bischoff there's someone to talk to him about marketing. He thinks it is Vince. Lemming reveals it is not, being just a little girl, and Epix says to tell her to get lost, that he doesn't have the time, he needs to entertain children. The Lemming asks what he needs to do, and Epix says to just get rid of her - he's either dead, or out of town. Perhaps, even both. Contest: Rash vs. Zell Pimple shows up, marring the match start. The match is a fight between Zell and Rash to get them the aggression out in the ring, that way the fact that they went after him with chairs, and the fact that Zell attacked Rash as he was going to join the other Battletoads at Ringside, can get behind them. The table (repaired, now), gets Rash'd, him destroying it a slight bit althought most electronics are saved - for now. The fight has been a series of good reverals between the Battletoad the SeeD, including a nice roll-up pin to counter the corkscrew attack from Rash. A huge kick from Zell splits Rash open. After a few more hits, Snow barrels into the ring, kicking Rash around a bit for Zell. While Pimple is not taken out, blocker Lemmings come in and drag Zell out of the ring. A few minutes after Snow is dragged off, Zits shows up. While Rash and Zell fight, Zits boots the referee and interferes in the fight, attacking Zell, but does not get dragged off like Snow does. The toads, tired of Zell's tenacity, all enter the ring, kicking him, and using the chair on him. Contest: Chie Satonaka vs. Alena This is both Alena and Chie's singles debut. The fight starts out strong, with Chie leaving the ring to partially destroy the announcers table. Chie manages to kick Alena out of the ring, landing her on the floor with a heavy hit as they fight out of the ring. As Alena attempts to go over the top rope, Chie manages to get to her feet in enough time to counter with a Galactic Punt, dropping Alena, and managing to win by pinfall. Twitter Poll: Tweet @EpixBischoff to see what match you want to see at the next supercard, because Bischoff wants to know what we want. Contest: Two Player Match - Hudson Hard vs. The Plagues Hudson Hard - the two player team consisting of Bonk and Master Higgins with the manager Franziska Von Karma - fights the Plagues (Axel & Slick). Mike Bison is not appearing. The thing starts with a conversation, about how they were thinking - that this is 'unfair'. Franziska takes offense to this, and Axel states that just because they can't fight them, it doesn't mean that no one can, and they got to asking around and it turns out that someone - a female - jumped at the chance to get her hands on Franziska. They then introduce the Plagues' newest member, Rainbow Mika. Bonk and Axel start going on out of the ring, resulting in the referee needing to send them out. The match starts with Rainbow Mika fighting Franziska, Higgins and Slick watching. The fight between the two teams is brutal, all of them giving it them all. Franziska gets in a couple of good hits, including slaps and a gigantic off-the-ropes bulldog. Mika attempts to rally against her. Mika does manage to set up some great combos, however, it doesn't quite work. Franziska counters with a Verdict, and Franziska attempts to get her into a pin-roll up. However, Mika manages to over-power her and reverse it, and wins by pinfall.